


Winx Club - Quebra do Tempo

by VihVoloch



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihVoloch/pseuds/VihVoloch
Summary: No nono aniversário da Princesa Nina de Eraklyon, uma velha inimiga das winx fez sua aparição a serviço de conseguir o grande poder que somente a guardian do Mythix é capaz de obtê-lo Após arruinar a festa a velha vilã arquitetou seu mais novo plano. Sera que as winx irão ser capazes de derrotar ela de vez? Ou esta na hora de nossas novas fadas entrarem em seu caminho?





	1. O Ataque

**Author's Note:**

> eu já postei essa mesma fanfic na minha conta no nyah ( https://fanfiction.com.br/u/102416/ )

Amanhecera em Eraklyon, todos no reino já estavam a fazer os seus devidos afazeres, o Príncipe Thomas estava a fazer o seu dever de casa ele tinha acabado de completar os seus 18 anos no verão passado e ele mal podia esperar para poder voltar para o seu ultimo ano em Fonte Rubra, ele sentia falta de seus colegas e principalmente de sua namorada, uma fada que ele conhecera após uma missão em Alfea, fora amor a primeira vista ele já tinha começado a planejar o casamento deles, mas antes mesmo de ter pedido ela em namoro seus pais lhe tiraram das nuvens o lembrando de fazer os seus deveres reais, então por agora ele estava a se preocupar com os seus deveres reais, afinal ele não era somente um príncipe e sim um príncipe herdeiro de Eraklyon. Enquanto isso em outro lugar do castelo a Princesa Lucy estava a ter as suas aulas de etiqueta, com os seus 18 anos e tendo a sombra de seu irmão para seguir quanto para lhe bloquear, ela se sentia cada vez mais forçada a fazer as coisas cada vez melhores, Lucy que iria a ir para o seu terceiro ano em Alfea, a escola de fadas em Magix, após fazer uma missão com as ajudas dos specialistas Lucy conheceu um menino da Fonte Rubra, ele era gentil e não parecia querer mais do que ela poderia dar, mas não era muito fácil poder conhecer melhor uma pessoa se o seu irmão é o chefe da equipe no qual ele trabalha, enquanto isso a Princesa Nina estava em seu quarto a ter as suas aulas diárias de piano, Nina era a filha mais nova que já estava acostumada a viver na sombra de seus irmãos, afinal ela era apenas a irmã mais nova, a segunda filha do rei e da rainha de Eraklyon, e hoje era o aniversário da princesa Nina, ela estava a completar os seus 16 anos e assim finalmente podendo dar entrada na instituição de ensino de Magix, a Alfea uma escola para fadas, onde sua irmã mais velha e sua prima já estudavam ambas em anos diferentes, enquanto sua irmã mais velha estava a ir para o seu segundo ano , sua prima Riena já havia terminado o seu segundo ano e iria começar o seu terceiro, ninguém tinha muita expectativas do que Alfea poderia fazer a Nina, seu irmão e sua irmã já haviam sido o suficiente para todos, Nina era apenas só mais uma princesa a ir , mas o preocupante era que Nina não parecia nada animada pelo seu aniversário, na verdade ela parecia querer ignorar aquele dia, ela não fazia questão alguma de sequer sair de seu quarto, mas pelo contrário, em outro canto do castelo o rei e a rainha corriam de um canto para o outro a ajeitar a arrumação para a festa de Nina, todos os empregados do castelo estavam a trabalhar em sinfonia para a grande festa, enquanto alguns empregados estavam fazendo as arrumações outros tinham ido preparar a princesa para a grande festa, ela devia estar fabulosa! As camarista abriram a porta sem bater entraram no quarto encontrando a princesa deitada na cama, com um livro aberto jogado no chão ,em um sono solto, os empregados se entreolharam e concordaram em acordar a princesa.

_ Acorde,acorde princesa

Nina abriu os olhos sonolenta , ela tinha dormido enquanto lia o seu livro?

_ Hm... o que?

_ Viemos te preparar para o seu dia de glória!

Nina se forçou a levantar, rapidamente pegando o seu livro jogado no chão, ela olhou pela grande janela em seu quarto, a lua ali estava para lhe dar bom dia

_Mas já esta anoitecendo

_ Oras vamos lá, se levante você precisa ver o seu vestido , ele foi feito pelo mais talentoso estilista da ...

_ Eu sei, eu sei, deve ser maravilhoso

_ Ele é maravilindo! Vamos se anime! Levante! Levante!

Nina foi puxada para fora da cama sendo arrastada para a sua penteadeira tendo sua maquiagem e cabelos feitos, quando as camareira lhe deram uma folga Nina se espreguiçou olhando para o lado vendo o seu novo vestido; era um vestido verde que vinha com uma linda tiara de flores … mas onde estava a sua coroa?

_ Onde esta a minha coroa?

_ Sua coroa não combinava nada com o seu novo vestido, então você não precisa dela agora

Nina sentiu uma raiva incontrolável crescendo dentro dela, aquela coroa era a única coisa que ainda lhe fazia sentir como uma princesa e NINGUÉM iria tirar isso dela

_ Eu quero a minha coroa de volta

_ Mas princesa …a sua coroa não combina nada com …

_ AGORA!

Não era normal Nina gritar com alguém, as suas camareiras se assustaram com o tom de voz da princesa e correram para lhe devolveram a sua coroa, logo em seguida as suas camareiras a vestiu com o seu novo vestido, sem a coroa de flores … sua coroa ja tinha o lugar perfeito, assim que as sua camareiras acabaram e se retiraram do quarto, Nina se levantou de sua penteadeira indo até a janela, ela olhou para a lua dando um grande suspiro, 16 anos … ela iria completar 16 anos essa noite, Nina não se sentia pronta para as novas responsabilidades que a esperava, Alfea era a principal delas … Nina seria uma boa fada? Ou ela seria a vergonha da família? Se Nina pudesse escolher ela não iria a Alfea ela preferia ficar em Eraklyon, ela não precisava se tornar uma fada … ela já era uma princesa e isso já era suficiente, não era?.. Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus devaneios, Nina foi até a porta para abri-la;

_ Quem é?

_ Princesa Nina?, princesa!, esta na hora!

Nina reconheceu a voz de sua dama de companhia, Debby, Debby era uma mulher jovem que regulava de idade com a sua prima Riena, os pais de Debby eram cidadãos do reino de Eraklyon ela e Nina se conheciam desde que a princesa tinha os seus 9 anos e então Debby virou a dama de companhia desde então, Nina reconhecendo a voz ela se apressou a abrir a porta, deixando Debrah entrar.

_ Você esta linda!

_ Hm … obrigada mas não é nada demais, eu preferia ter escolhido o vestido pessoalmente

_ Esse vestido foi escolhido pessoalmente pela sua mãe

_ Bom … ela não tem lá um bom gosto

_ Você esta pronta? Todos estão te esperando

_ Pronta ou não eu tenho que ir

_ Vamos?

_ Só um minutinho, eu já irei

Debby saiu pela porta a esperar a princesa no corredor do quarto, Nina andou até o espelho vendo a sua imagem refletida, ela ainda não se sentia muito feliz com o fato de todo esse esforço para um simples dia de festa, mas Nina estava linda e ela tinha certeza que alguém especial com certeza iria notar ela. Tomando coragem ela deu uma ultima olhada em seu reflexo no espelho e saiu de seu quarto, a encontrar com Debby no corredor

_ Pronta?

_ Pronta

Nina e Debby desceram a escada para o salão de festas e Nina já conseguia ver toda a sua família ali, seus pais, seus irmãos, que Nina não tinha visto o dia todo, e os seus tios, Daphne, a rainha de Domino e Thoren, o rei de Domino,, mas onde estava Riena? Nina nunca havia visto seus tios sem a sua prima a tira colo, com essa pergunta Nina acabou de descer as escadas deixando Debby para trás e ignorando todos os murmúrios de admiração das pessoas ao vê-la e se dirigiu direto até a sua tia, que a recebeu com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

_ Você esta linda Nina!

_ Obrigada, onde esta Riena?

Nina viu a troca de olhares entre seus tios e demorou uns bons segundos até Thoren responder:

_ Infelizmente Riena não pode vir, mas ela trouxe o seu presente! Esta na pilhas com os outros

Aquilo fora igual a uma facada na pouca felicidade que Nina tinha conseguido fingir sentir

_ Ah … Ela está doente?

_ Não … Riena está bem de saude

_ Entendi, ela só não estava perder tempo vindo me ver

_ Não, não tem nada …

_ Nina!

Nina se virou para ver de quem a voz vinha e ela viu a sua mãe, a rainha Bloom

_ Mãe!

Nina correu até a mãe, aceitando o abraço oferecido

_ Olhe só para você! Minha bebezinha cresceu tanto!

_ Eu não sou mais um bebê, mãe!

O rei de Eraklyon, o seu pai, aparecera atras de sua mãe parecendo tão emocionado quanto a sua mãe

_ Você sempre será a nossa bebezinha

_ Pai!

De repente sua mãe parou e pegou o rosto de Nina entre as suas mãos a olhando diretamente nos olhos, quando Nina desviou os olhos Bloom sabia que tinha algo de errado.

_ Porque está fazendo essa cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nina suspirou … ela ia parecer uma criancinha reclamando para a mãe

_ Minha própria prima não veio a minha festa, porque é claro que ela tinha mais coisas importantes para fazer

Nina viu que sua mãe parecia confusa com a notícia

_ Riena? Não ela nunca faria isso

_ Você sabe que ela nunca gostou de mim mãe, eu tenho certeza que se fosse a festa do Thomas ou da Lucy ela não iria arrumar desculpas para não vir

_ Claro que não Nina, Riena adora você

_ Bloom não vamos deixar isso estragar a festa de Nina, certo?

Nina viu a troca de olhares entre os seus pais, o que estava acontecendo ali? Primeiro seus tios e agora os seus proprios pais, Nina não conseguia entender

_ Você tem razão! Então vamos lá Nina, ande por ai, tem tantas pessoas que querem te conhecer, é a sua festa se divirta!

Nina obedeceu a mãe e foi cumprimentar os convidados que ali estavam, chegando perto eles pareciam ser somente milhares de pessoas que Nina tinha certeza que desconhecia, Nina não entendi como sua mãe poderia conhecer tanta gente assim, afinal sua mãe era uma rainha que não saia de seu reino a mais ou menos de 10 anos, de onde saiu todas essas pessoas?! Bom, talvez a sua mãe tenha conhecido essas pessoas nas viagens de quando era ela mais jovem, ou talvez nas viagens pelo reinos, tinha tanta pessoa ali, ao mesmo tempo que Nina não conseguia entender e nem se forçar a lembrar das pessoas que agora faziam uma rodinha em volta de seus pais, seu pai conhecia eles também?! Depois que Nina conseguiu cumprimentar todos os seus convidados ali presentes, Nina sentiu o pânico crescendo dentro de si ao ver que não tinha ninguém na festa que ela conhecia, tirando a sua família é claro, em uma dessas voltas que Nina estava dando ela viu uma coisa que lhe partiu o coração, lá estava ela, sua querida prima no qual seus tios tinham falado a ela que não poderia comparecer, estava bem ali escondida pela cortina a conversar com Lucy, Nina não entendendo o porque de seus tios terem mentido para ela, ela foi até o encontro de sua irmã e de sua prima, no qual as duas simplesmente pararam de conversar quando a viram chegando

_ Oi nanica

_ Oi Lucy

_ E ae Nina! Que vestido feio é esse? Alguém cagou em você?

_ Minha mãe escolheu esse vestido pessoalmente e ele é lindo! Tia Daphne disse que você não poderia vir hoje, o que esta fazendo aqui?

_ Acha que eu devo te dar alguma satisfação?

_ Ei não fale assim com a minha irmã! A nanica pode começar a chorar

_ A nanica vai chorar? O bebezinho da mamãe vai correr até ela falando que a prima má fez ela chorar?

Nina que nunca se sentira tão mal em toda a sua vida, simplesmente correu para o lado oposto daquela cena, encontrando com as suas pilhas e mais pilhas de presente de aniversário enfileiradas delicadamente em ordem alfabética, aquilo não significava nada para Nina agora, ela acabou indo ao jardim, onde tinha uma grande tenda para os convidados, Nina passou por ela o mais rápido que podia e se sentou em um banco .. não aguentando mais segurar as lágrimas, ela se deixou desabar ali mesmo, porque sua prima falou com ela desde jeito? Porque a festa que foi feita especialmente para ela, justamente ela se sentia a mais excluída ali? Nina não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, única coisa que ela conseguia entender é que ela queria simplesmente poder desaparecer, Nina se sentia tão mal que acabou não percebendo do grande estrondo vindo da tenda ao seu lado, Nina viu que todos os convidados saíram correndo do castelo, Nina viu sua mãe saindo correndo desesperada a procura de alguma coisa e ela viu o seu rosto lhe aliviar quando os seus olhares lhe encontraram, sua mãe correra até ela parecendo mais nervosa do que aliviada

_ Nina! Meu deus você está bem? O que você está fazendo aqui? Porque você esta chorando? Você está machucada? O que aconteceu? Que barulho foi esse? Nina engoliu o choro e secou os olhos antes de responder a mãe

_ Mãe … calma

Antes que Bloom pudesse fazer alguma coisa ouve-se um grito vindo da direção da tenda

_ BLOOM! BLOOM VEM AQUI

Bloom se virou pra olhar para Nina ela tinha uma expressão entre medo e preocupação

_ Vem Nina, vamos ver o que aconteceu, depois você me conta o que aconteceu certo?

_ Hum rum

Nina acompanhou sua mãe até a tenda onde todos os outros convidados estavam, Nina viu de longe seus tios mas ela fez o favor de não manter o olhar … ela não queria começar a chorar de novo.

_ O que aconteceu?

Antes que alguém pudesse responder o que tinha acontecido Bloom viu Riena com um certo livro grosso nas mãos e falava em tom de piada com Lucy isso foi mais do que a gota d'água para Bloom, Nina congelou ao ver o olhar da mãe indo para Lucy a Riena.

_ Riena o que é isso que você está segurando?

_ Nada não tia, é só uma coisa que eu achei e...

Bloom não aceitando a simples resposta da sobrinha ela arrancou o livro das mãos de Riena que deu um pequeno pulo de susto.

_ Essa coisa que você achou é o Legendarium , e está sem o seu lacre! O que você fez?!

_ Bloom!

_ Me responda Riena!

_ Esse livro é meu! Me devolva!

Nina viu Riena tentando puxar o livro das mãos de sua mãe que não oferecia nenhuma abertura, na verdade sua mãe parecia fazer força para se acalmar

_ Esse livro não é seu, apenas me diga onde você o encontrou

_ Esse livro é meu sim! Me devolvaa

Nina viu que sua tia tinha se metido no meio da até então briga e segurou os ombros da filha

_ Não é porque você achou alguma coisa que essa coisa é sua, devolva o livro para sua tia

_ Mas … mamãe …

_ Apenas devolva

Riena soltou a pressão que estava a segurar o livro e deixou que Bloom o pega-se de suas mãos.

_ Está bem, está bem eu já devolvi! Eu já coloquei um desses bichos no presente da chorona mesmo.

Todos ali se calaram e Riena olhou assustada para os lados ..

_ Você fez o que? Nina viu a cara da tia se contorcer em uma mistura de dor e pânico

_ Bloom, por favor não ...

_ Eu não quero nem saber, você está expulsa do meu reino eu não quero ver você nem a sua família aqui novamente, saia!

Todos ali presentes ficaram em choque, eles nunca tinham visto a rainha expulsar ninguém de seu reino, Nina não tinha a coragem de sequer levantar seus olhos do chão, mas antes que algo pudesse acontecer Nina viu uma mulher coberta por uma capa aparecer atrás de sua mãe e com um toque de dedos ela tinha o grosso livro de volta na mão, Nina percebeu assustada que sua mãe parecia conhecer aquela mulher, ela tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos quando os olhares se bateram e antes que Nina pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo uma forte luz branca veio sobre eles e tudo ficou preto.


	2. Alfea?

_ Nina, Nina acorda!

_ Mais cinco minutinhos mãe

_ Acorda!

Nina abriu os olhos esperando se ver jogada em sua cama de seu quarto em Eraklyon mas para a grande surpresa dela ela não estava em sua cama e sim caída no chão de um … campo? Nina se sentou assustada a olhar para todos os lados e se acalmou a ver que era seu irmão, Thomas que estava tentando acorda-la

_ Thomas? O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

Thomas pareceu aliviado ao ver a irmã acordada e a ajudou a levantar

_ Estamos em Alfea

_ Alfea? Mas estávamos em Eraklyon …

Thomas apenas balançou a cabeça , a falar que eles não estavam mais em Eraklyon, e Nina viu sua irmã, Lucy sair do meio de uma moita sendo seguida por sua prima Riena

_ Não é a nossa Alfea é a Alfea de nossa mãe

_ Alfea da nossa mãe? Mas como?

_ Aquela mulher com capa, a verdadeira dona do livro que Riena estava guardando, ela acabou nos mandando pra cá

_ Mas porque? Você conhece ela?

_ Era uma mulher encapuzada Nina, não é lá tão fácil de se reconhecer

_ Você conhece ela Riena?

_ É! Riena estava com o livro, quem é aquela mulher Riena?

Riena estava longe do pequeno grupo, murmurando coisas para si mesmo

_ Minha tia … minha propria tia me expulsou de Eraklyon

Thomas e Lucy avançaram para Riena, sendo segurados por Nina

_ Você sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo

_ Você tentou matar Nina!

_ Ela não fez por querer

_ Shh Nina os adultos estão falando aqui

_ Vocês não são adultos!

_ Mas que seja, por culpa de Riena estamos presas aqui!  O que vamos fazer agora Thomas?

_ Fomos para Alfea é claro

_ Mas você é um menino! Você não pode estudar em uma escola de fadas

_ Você, Lucy e Riena vão para Alfea e eu para Fonte Rubra, vou estudar com o nosso pai

_ Thomas você sabe que não pode interferir com o passado é ..

_ Perigoso eu sei, eu estudei isso sabe …

_ Parem de brigar por favor, alguém já pensou como iremos entrar em Alfea? Lucy e Riena estudam em Alfea mas não nessa Alfea e eu NUNCA entrei em Alfea .. como iremos fazer isso?

_ Eu tenho um plano é claro

_ Eu não gosto quando você fala isso

_ Não se preocupe é um bom plano! Quando Griselda perguntar quem vocês são vocês só precisam falar que são as princesas de … de … Coellia, sim Coellia

_ Coellia não existe Thomas

_ Claro que existe mas Coellia é um reino tão pequeno que ninguém nunca ouviu falar realmente dos cidadãos de lá, então vocês não terão problemas algum

_Thomas …

_ Porque você sempre sabe de tudo?!

_ Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, eu tenho que saber dessas coisas! Vamos! Vocês não podem ficar nesse campo o dia todo, você vem Riena?

_ Minha propria tia me expulsou …

_ Escuta só Riena se você não nos ajudar não vai ter tia para pedir desculpas e talvez lhe aceitar novamente em Eraklyon, agora vamos.

Thomas foi com as meninas até o portão de Alfea, Nina sentiu um pânico crescendo dentro dela, Thomas se despediu das meninas e foi ao caminho da Fonte Rubra onde ele mal podia esperar para se encontrar com o seu pai, sabe lá quantos anos mais novo. As meninas passaram pelo portão a ir para a grande fila de chamada onde Griselda estava a espera, para Lucy e Riena que já haviam o costume de ir a Alfea era a coisa mais normal para elas, ao contrário de Nina … a coitada estava em pânico

_ O que eu devo fazer?! Eu devo apenas chegar ali e simplesmente mentir? Mas a mamãe disse que mentir é errado! E a titia também di ...

_ Fica calma Nina, apenas faça o que eu faço

Lucy foi ate Griselda com Nina e Riena atrás

_ Nomes?

_ Princesa Lucy de Coellia

_ Princesa Nina de Coellia

_ Princesa Riena de Coellia

_ Hm? Coellia … Princesa de Coellia … Ora se Coellia finalmente decidiu dar as caras aqui em Alfea ...  Esperem com as outras a chamada da diretora Faragonda

_ Obrigada

Lucy arrastou Nina e Riena foram se juntar com as outras, ou ao menos ficarem perto dos grupinhos que conversavam alegremente … O coração de Nina ainda estava a mil, alguns minutos atrás ela estava em Eraklyon … comemorando o seu aniversário e agora ela estava em Alfea .. e nem era a sua Alfea! Nina não se sentia nada pronta para começar a estudar mas ela confiava no plano de seu irmão Thomas, então tudo ia acabar bem  … Agora era questão de tempo até serem chamadas pela diretora Faragonda … Enquanto as meninas esperavam Nina viu ao longe um ônibus parar e dele descer 2 pessoas que não se pareciam ser alunas, uma parecia que estava a acalmar a outra …

_ Viu Nina você não é a unica que está nervosa!

_ Mas elas não parecem alunas e elas não vieram junto com as outras

_ É na verdade elas parecem …

_ A MAMÃE E A TIA DAPHNE!

_ Shh Nina não fale tão alto assim, lembra que não estamos em casa

_ Desculpa ...

_ Mas o que a minha mãe faz aqui?

_ Ela não te contou que já foi uma professora de Alfea?

_ Ah … sim … ela contou

_ Mamãe está tão nova, eu gosto do cabelo dela

_ Bom para você … se aquela ali for realmente a minha mãe .. sei lá quantos anos atrás … urgh eu totalmente odiei o cachecol dela

_ Olha quem está falando, tênis coloridos

_ Não tem graça alguma!

As três caíram em um silencio, apenas a ficar observando as suas devidas mães de anos atrás … quando de repente Nina olhou em volta, para as alunas que ali estavam … todas elas estavam a conversar alegremente segurando as suas … malas? Elas não tinham malas!  _ Hm … Nós temos um problema Lucy

_ Que problema Nina?

_ Olhe em volta! Nós não temos malas!

_ É claro que temos! Eas estão bem aqui -bate na mala-

Nina olhou em volta dela, Lucy e Riena e lá estavam 3 grandes malas com as inicias de seus falsos nomes

_ Mas … mas como?!

Lucy riu alegremente da cara de pânico da irmã

_ Magia Nina, magia

Antes que Nina pudesse ter quaisquer outra expressão, Griselda simplesmente aparecerá na frente delas

_ ESCUTEM TODAS, A SENHORA FARAGONDA VAI FALAR

Nina viu uma mulher bem velhinha aparecer atrás de Griselda, ela tinha um rosto bondoso que a acalmou de todo pânico que ela sentia

_ Não há nenhuma necessidade de gritar Griselda, eu tenho certeza que todas nós estamos ouvindo -alguns risos nervosos foram ouvidos- Vamos meninas entrem, entrem! Alfea esta de porta aberta para vocês

Nina se apressou para pegar a sua mala, na qual ela ainda não entendia muito bem como ela tinha aparecido ali e seguiu as outras alunas sendo seguida por Lucy e Riena, tudo era incrivelmente lindo e bem decorado o que fez Nina ficar maravilhada e logo perdida em seus próprios pensamento que nem perceberá que ia  tombar com uma aluna que estava bem na sua frente, Nina acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e se segurou em sua mala para manter o equilíbrio, sentindo o seu rosto a queimar de vergonha

_ Me desculpe … eu estava distraida

_ Eu também estava e a minha primeira vez em Alfea, você me machucou?

_ Hm .. eu

_ MENINAS ATENÇÃO NA DIRETORA

_ Já disse que não há nenhuma necessidade de gritar Griselda querida - Faragonda deu um meio sorriso para a colega - Então meninas eu receiro que devam estar cansadas pela viagem então não irei segura-las mas lembre-se que daqui a pouco teremos a apresentação da nova professora de história da magia,  esperamos vocês lá

Nina viu as alunas começarem a se dispersar para os seus devidos quartos e o pânico crescera novamente … mas antes que Nina pudesse fazer ou pensar em alguma coisa sua irmã a pegou pela mão e a arrastou por um dos corredores

_ O que iremos fazer agora Lucy?

_ Isso faz parte do plano de Thomas, vamos apenas confiar nele, tudo bem? Agora vamos procurar o nosso quarto, eu não aguento mais levar essa mala

_ Você fez as malas aparecerem por magia, porque não usa magia para carregar elas?

_ Porque não se pode usar magias no corredores de Alfea, escutei isso o suficiente de Griselda para saber

_ Lucy você reclama muito, eu estou carregando as minhas malas e elas não estão nadas pesadas

_ É claro depois de carregar o peso do livro Legendarium nada é mais pesado

Riena se calou depois disto, Lucy continuou arrastando Nina por vários corredores até que elas chegaram de frente a uma porta que continha os seus nomes

 

Princesa Lucy de Coellia

Princesa Nina de Coellia

Princesa Riena de Coellia

 

Também estava escrito mais dois nomes que Nina não conseguiu ler muito bem porque Lucy se puxou para entrar no quarto mas ambos pareciam ter a dominação “Princesa” antes deles

_ Bom Nina aqui é tipo a nossa nova casa, ali é o meu quarto .. e eu pareço que tenho uma companheira de quarto! Que legal! E ali é o quarto da Reina, ei Reina parece que você vai ter uma companheira de quarto também! E esse aqui .. bom esse aqui é o seu quarto, que sorte a sua .. você conseguiu um quarto só pra você … Bom eu estou ansiosa para conhecer a minha companheira de quarto! Se comportem!

Nina viu Lucy correr para dentro de da porta que continha o seu nome e Riena sumir na outra porta .. mas ela não parecia tão feliz com o fato de ter que dividir o quarto ... respirando fundo Nina se encaminhou para a uma porta onde estava escrito o seu nome e sem pensar duas vezes ela a abriu … o seu .. novo quarto(?) Não era tão grande quanto o seu quarto em Eraklyon mas era em um tamanho médio … lá tinha um grande guarda-roupa e uma grande cama … Nina respirou fundo e simplesmente jogou a sua mala de lado e se jogou na cama … sua nova cama… as coisas estavam indo rápido demais para Nina conseguiu acompanhar, parecia que a minutos atrás ela estava na sua casa .. comemorando o seu aniversário e agora ela estava em outro lugar .. tipo no passado .. em Alfea! Ela mal tinha aceitado que ela teria que ir para a sua Alfea e agora aqui estava ela .. .em Alfea da sua mãe a … 10 anos atrás? E com um nome falso! Quanto tempo vai demorar até alguém perceber e expulsá-la? Nina estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando escutou a voz de Griselda ao longe

_ Meninas a diretora Faragonda espera vocês para apresentação da nova professora

_ Mas não sabendo onde ir!

_ Tsk, Tsk, foi por isso que eu vim buscar vocês! Agora chega de conversinhas, e se apressem! Vamos!

Nina, Lucy, Riena e mais duas meninas que Nina ainda não conhecia, mas tinha quase certeza que deviam ser as meninas na qual ela não tinha consigo ler os nomes, seguiram Griselda até uma sala onde de longe já dava para ver o quão lotada ela estava … mentalmente Nina se perguntou se toda a escola estava ali

_ É aqui, agora entrem, rapido, rapido

Nina, Lucy e Riena foram praticamente chutadas para dentro da sala e pegaram uma fila até conseguirem ter acesso as escadas que davam acesso as carteiras, Nina, Lucy e Riena se sentaram em fileiras separadas, Nina se sentou do lado de uma pessoa na qual ela não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser mas Lucy e Riena pareciam ter tido a sorte de sentarem na mesma fileira na frente de Nina.

_ Meninas, por favor a sua atenção!

Nina teve um pequeno susto com o não grito da diretora Faragonda mas se recuperou e se calou a prestar atenção .. assim como as outras pessoas na sala

_ Então como todas vocês sabem hoje é um dia muito especial para Alfea, por favor deem boas vinda a nossa nova professora de História da Magia, Princesa Daphne de Domino!!

Princesa? PRINCESA? O quão no passado aquela mulher havia levado ela? Nina sabia muito bem que a sua tia era a RAINHA de Domino, a única princesa de Domino que Nina sabia era a sua propria prima! Nina e Riena trocaram uma curta troca de olhares que explicou muito bem que Riena estava tão chocada quanto Nina estava. Em meio a isso muitos aplausos foram ouvidos quando a nova professora saiu de uma porta, sua tia .. aquela era sua tia certo? Uns 20 anos provavelmente mais nova, aquela .. versão? De sua tia tinha um brilho nos olhos que Nina vira morrer quando sua mãe a expulsara de Domino, Nina sacudiu a cabeça para tirar essa lembrança da cabeça e começou a aplaudir como as outras alunas , Nina viu algumas carteiras abaixo da dela uma pessoa a se levantar e bater palmas mais alto que as alunas, aquela realmente era a sua mãe de uns 20 anos atrás? Ela aplaudia com tanto animo a nova professora … mas o que sua mãe ainda fazia em Alfea? Sua tia iria ser a professora de sua mãe? Isso estava ficando muito confuso para Nina. Logo quando os aplausos já estavam a se cessar, uma grande luz invadiu a sala e 6 pixies apareceram ao redor de sua tia .. a nova professora de História da Magia e da diretora Faragonda … pela cara de surpresa da Professora tia Daphne Nina entendeu que aquilo não fora nada planejado … Nina reparou que as pixies foram até as 6 fadas .. que estavam sentadas algumas carteiras abaixo da dela … A pessoa sentada ao lado de Nina começara a bater palmas novamente desta vez a falar algo como “essas são as pixies da Winx”

_ Winx? Quem são as winx’s?

Antes que sua colega de mesa pudesse lhe dar atenção e talvez responder a sua dúvida Nina viu que as pixies haviam começado a falar alguma coisa sobre … hoje ser o aniversário da diretora Faragonda? Até mesmo Griselda parecia surpresa sobre isso .. quantos anos sera que a diretora Faragonda estava fazendo? 101? 102? ou 152? As pixies disseram em alto e bom tom que tinham feito uma grande surpresa para a diretora Faragonda no pátio … Nisso Nina viu que todo mundo foi até lá , então ela se levantou de sua cadeira e andou tranquilamente, ainda sem entender nada, mas tentando passar a sensação que ela certamente sabia o que estava fazendo … assim que Nina saiu da sala ela foi achada por Riena e por Lucy ambas pareciam meio perdidas também .. o que fez Nina se sentir bem melhor … quando as três chegaram no pátio .. junto com o resto da galera … Nina viu um grande pacote de presente flutuando que ao ser tocado pelas pixies ele abriu em varias decorações e uma linda mesa cheia de comida, Nina ficou meio assustada ao ver a maioria das alunas simplesmente avançando na mesa e ficou feliz por ter ficado pra trás .. precisava falar com sua família

_ Ei Lucy! -Nina chegou perto da irmã- Você também tá assustada por ver mamãe e nossa tia tão de perto?

_ Ver de perto? Você não entende Nina eu SENTEI atrás da mamãe

_ Então aquela pessoa que se levantou para bater palmas era a mamãe?

Antes que Lucy pudesse responder Riena saiu do meio de uma multidão correndo para chegar ao pequeno grupinho

_ Eu sabia que a mamãe já tinha sido uma princesa mas eu arrepiei toda quando a diretora Faragonda a anunciou assim

_ Bom saber que eu não fui a uni..

Um BUM bem alto fora ouvido interrompendo Nina que se virou assustada a vez uma .. .pixie? Provavelmente a chefe delas a pedindo ajuda de sua mãe 20 anos mais nova e de outras pessoas que estavam com ela … Nina fui que a diretora Faragonda parecia bem apreensiva a trocar olhares com a sua tia 20 anos mais nova que agora era a nova professora

_ Alunas voltem ao seu quarto agora, a festa acabou

Nina foi empurrada pela multidão que resmungava a entrar dentro da escola

_ O que sera que aconteceu?

_ Aaah justo quando a festa estava ficando boa!

_ Onde será que as winx foram?

Nina ficou calada durante todo o trajeto até o seu quarto mas uma duvida ainda estava a incomodando .. ela esperou até ouvir a porta do quarto das outras fadas ser fechada para começar a falar

_ Lucy …quem eram as fadas junto com a nossa mãe?

_ Que? Você não sabe quem elas são?

_ Bom se eu soubesse eu não estaria perguntando?

_ Ah …elas são um grupo … que se denominam “winx” … são o grupo de amigas que a mamãe fez na escola

_ Mas porque todos parecem veneram elas? Elas são tipo heroínas de alguma coisa?

_ Elas salvaram Magix varias vezes .. é isso

Nina tinha mais perguntas para fazer quando a porta fora aberta e sairá de lá uma fada … provavelmente companheira de quarto de sua irmã ou prima … e a fada veio até elas

_ Ei meninas! Bom hoje não vai ter aula então o que acham de dar uma volta em Magix e nos conhecemos melhor?

Nina teve uma troca de olhares bem rápida com sua irmã e prima

_ Hmm .. porque não?

Nina passara o resto do dia perambulando por Magix, com a sua irmã, prima e agora a sua nova amiga, Mary. As coisas pareciam finalmente ter se acalmado … um pouco.


	3. Que comecem as aulas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não pretendia postar esse capitulo hoje e sim sóoo no mes que vem, mas ... sei lá ... deu vontade

Nina acordou com o som de seu despertador tocando mas a achar que ainda estava em seu quarto em Eraklyon ela apenas decidiu ignorar … seus empregados iriam aparecer logo então .. ela resolveu aproveitar mais alguns minutinhos de sono…ela podia ver uma pessoa a entrar em seu quarto .. ela viu pelo canto de olho sua irmã Lucy indo até ela na cama

_ Acorda! Nós  vamos nós atrasar! Levante dessa cama! Já!

Nina ignorou a irmã e voltou a dormir, somente após alguns longos minutos ela resolveu se levantar da cama, Nina decidiu desligar o despertador e se assustou ao ver o horário ela estava atrasada para o seu primeiro dia de aula …droga

_ Que belo jeito de começar o ano

Nina se levantou apressada a jogar os cobertores de lado, ela foi até o seu armário pegando as primeiras roupas que ela conseguirá achar … ela sabia que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para não chegar atrasada .. mas ao menos ela podia tentar não chegar ainda MAIS atrasada …Ela se vestiu e saiu correndo do quarto, esperando encontrar Lucy ou Riena esperando por ela na sala mas o que ela viu foi Mary saindo correndo de seu quarto parecendo tão apressada quanto ela 

_ Ei Mary, não escutou o despertador também?

_ Pode crê, você acha que o professor vai nos deixar entrar?

_ Eu espero, eu não pensei que tinha dormido tanto … Afinal onde estão Lucy e Riena?

_ Ah? Elas saíram correndo assim que viram o horário, Lucy disse que você ia hibernar

_ Então somos somente nós duas atrasadas?

_ É um belo jeito de começar o ano, não é mesmo?

_ Podia ser pior …. ei qual é a primeira aula mesmo? Eu não me lembro de ter visto o horário

_ É com o professor Wizgiz

_ Wizgiz?

Mary foi até o quarto dela pegando um pacote de biscoito que dividiu para ela e Nina, Nina aceitou de bom grado … afinal saco vazio não pára em pé

_ É ´rpfesspr Wizgiz!, ele é o professor de Metamorfosimbiose

_ Metamorfosimbiose… ?

_ É o processo de mudança de uma forma para outra

_ Isso não é bruxaria? …

_Claro que não! Agora vamos! Se não vamos chegar ainda mais atrasadas!

Mary puxou Nina para fora do quarto e as duas saíram correndo pelos corredores, Nina esperava encontrar Griselda … ela era uma coordenadora? .. certo … mas Nina não fui nada de Griselda em nenhum lugar … provavelmente algum aluno estaria em encrencas agora

_ Ei Mary você sabe onde está a … inspetora Griselda?

_ Provavelmente com algum aluno por aí … porque?

_ Sei lá .. pensei que a gente iria encontrar ela no corredor

_ E ficarmos mais atrasadas ainda? Não obrigada

Nina decidiu se calar e apenas seguir Mary pelo corredor, as duas chegaram a tempo do professor começar a fazer a aula, professor  Wizgiz olhou para elas e ele parecia bem irritado.

_ Meninas vocês estão atrasadas! Não pensem que irei deixar vocês passarem em vão toda vez. Vamos entrem!

Ao entrar na sala Nina encontrou sua irmã e sua prima já sentadas juntam na mesa no fundo da sala, Lucy fez uma careta ao ver Nina que naturalmente Nina respondera mostrando a língua, levando um carão do professor Nina correu para uma cadeira vaga a se sentar com a Mary.

_ Ótimo agora que todas estão aqui vamos começar a nossa aula

Para a felicidade de Nina, que não estava entendendo muito bem a aula, ela acabou bem rápido e não tinha nenhum dever para fazer! Nina saiu toda feliz da sala esbarrando em sua irmã que a segurou antes que ela pudesse se espatifar no chão.

_ Olha onde você anda Nina!

_ Lucy! Porque você não foi me acordar?

_ Eu fui te acordar mas não é minha culpa se a minha irmãzinha dorme igual uma pedra

Nina olhou para os lados envergonhada

_ Não me chame assim …

Nina começou a andar emburrada pelo corredor esperando mundo que ninguém tenha ouvido sua irmã, ela não precisava se sentir ridícula no primeiro dia de aula, afinal ela já tinha chegado atrasada na primeira aula! As coisas não podia ficar piores … certo? Nina se viu tirada de seus pensamentos quando sua prima Riena simplesmente saiu do nada a se apoiar nela.

_ Oi Riena ...

_ Ei Nini o que achou da primeira aula em Alfea da sua vida?

Um desastre

_ Não entendi nada, você sabe qual vai ser a próxima aula?

Antes que Riena pudesse responder a pergunta, Mary apareceu correndo em meio da multidão até alcançar Nina.

_ Com o Professor Palladium! Te vejo lá Nina!

E Mary saiu correndo no meio da multidão, Nina teve que rir .. Mary era uma pessoa .. especial e muito engraçada, pelo menos alguma coisa Nina tinha certeza sobre estar em Alfea, se Mary estivesse com ela, vai ser um ano beemmm engraçado.

_ Ei Riena, você sabe onde está minha mãe?

_ Bom eu ouvi que as winx acabaram de sair para irem a Linphea! Convite dos specialistas

Convite dos specialistas … seu pai havia convidado a sua mãe para um encontro? Thomas está com eles, certo? Thomas disse que ele iria fazer isso, então ele tá lá, né?  
_ Ei Lucy como você acha que Thomas está indo?

_ Sei lá, mas ele sabe se virar, vamos não quero que você se atrase para a aula de novo

Nina fora puxada pela sua irmã para a próxima aula, apenas a alguns corredores da primeira sala, ao contrário da aula do Wizgiz, a aula com o Professor Palladium foi ótima para Nina! Que desta vez ficou bem chateada quando a aula acabou, mas ficou feliz quando o professor anunciou que já havia planejado um trabalho em grupo para a turma para a próxima semana! Por fim as aulas da parte da manhã haviam acabado e os alunos foram para o “grande salão” para o “intervalo”  e assim depois ter as aulas finais do dia …Nina se sentou ansiosa em uma das mesas a olhar para os lados, todas as outras fadas estavam a conversar animadamente sobre o primeiro dia de aula, Nina se viu olhando nervosa para o reflexo em seu prato e quase teve um infarto quando Mary tocou em seu ombro.

_ Ei Nina, tudo okay?

_ Hm .. Sim 

_ Você está meio pálida

_ Eu só estou nervosa

_ Nervosa? Porque?

_ Todas essas pessoas aqui sabem porque eles estão aqui …e eu ..

_ Você?

_ Eu não tenho porque de ficar aqui

_ Você só está nervosa pelo seu primeiro dia, vai ver amanhã como já vai estar melhor

_ Se você diz … qual é a próxima aula? 

_ História da magia! É com aquela professora nova, irmã da Bloom

_ Hmmm

_ Você se lembra dela né? Da apresenta...

_ Sim, sim eu me lembro, pode me passar a jarra de suco?

Enquanto isso Thomas estava em Linphea, como ele foi para Fonte Rubra como “aluno iniciante” os specialistas ( Riven) acharam que seria uma grande perda de tempo levar mais uma bagagem, mas então o Thomas só foi para Linphea como um faz tudo mesmo, enquanto ele vê os specialista com seu pai a treinar com as novas armas .. ele tá lá … tomando conta da nave, não era a melhor coisa do mundo mas ao menos ele conseguiu ir junto .. Thomas havia escutado os specialistas (Timmy) convidando as winx! Então … enquanto ele estava ali tomando conta da nave, seu pai e sua mãe estavam juntos e possivelmente seu tio, certo? O primo do Sky, o rei de Domino … Thomas faria de tudo para estar junto com os outros especialistas e poder ver sua mãe .. mas né … ele prometeu cuidar da nave .. então, ele não tinha como ir.

Voltando em Alfea Nina estava presa no corredor a caminho da aula de história da magia, ela não estava parada por estar nervosa ou alguma coisa desse tipo, ela estava PRENSADA na parede com os alunos passando correndo atrasados para a aula, sentindo a irritação crescendo dentro de si, Nina passou pela multidão dando cotovelada em quem queria ou não e assim chegando na sala de história da magia, a professor não estava lá e sim griselda .. ela parecia bem aborrecida, Nina se apressou a se sentar o mais rápido possível em uma das cadeiras, mal percebendo que sua colega de mesa não era nem Mary, nem Riena .. nem mesmo Lucy.  
_ Hm .. Oi

_ Oi  
_ Meu nome é Nina

_ Ah olá Nina, você pode me chamar de Selina

Selina .. Selina não era o nome daquela … Quando Nina olhou para o seu lado assustada .. Foi os olhos de Mary que a encararam

_ Tudo bem Nina?

_ Você .. você não estava aqui

_ É claro que eu estava aqui Nina!, eu entrei na sala com você, não lembra?

_ Eu … é

Eu estou ficando doida? A Selina está bem aqui do meu lado e agora Mary …

_ Nina?

_ MENINAS A AULA VAI COMEÇAR A PROFESSORA FINALMENTE CHEGOU

Nina e Mary se calaram ao ver a professora de história da magia, tia sua Daphne, chegar correndo na sala parecendo bem nervosa por estar atrasada no seu primeiro dia

_ Atrasada para o seu primeiro dia como professora, tsk, tsk, é assim que se importa com a educação de seus alunos?

Nina achou de muito mal tom o comentário de Griselda, ela se virou para Mary a perguntar baixinho:

_ Porque a inspetora é tão .. rabugenta?

_ Eu …

_ Seus alunos então esperando!

_ Sim .. Sim senhora

Nina observou a professora ir até a mesa a deixar os livros e esperar até que calmamente até Griselda sair da sala até dar novamente atenção a turma:

_ Bom, vamos começar

Enquanto isso em Linphea Thomas continuava ali em seu posto de guarda de nave … um posto nada concorrido  por assim dizer .. mas né … ele tava ali a esperar o povo voltar quando ele viu uma velhinha sair de trás de uma árvore, estranho seu pai e os amigos deles disseram que não era comum ter pessoas em volta daquele lugar, novamente dizendo que o trabalho de Thomas era inútil, Thomas viu a velhinha se apoiar em uma árvore e cair no chão fazendo um barulho alto, o primeiro instinto de Thomas era ir até a velhinha para ver se ela estava bem, mas ele tinha prometido cuidar da nave, mas ninguém iria realmente se importa se ele ..

_ Você está bem senhora?  
A senhora levantou a cabeça lentamente encontrando os olhares dela como de Thomas, a velha deu um sorriso e desaspareceu em uma fumaça preta … Thomas assustado se levantou e quando estava a ir para o seu posto de “guarda nave” … a nave estava em volta de uma fumaça preta, a mesma da … 

_ THOMAS! THOMAS O QUE FOI? QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE?

Thomas olhou para onde as vozes viam a ver os specialistas e as winx estavam ali assutado com a cena

_ Eu não .. eu não fiz nada  
_ Seu … VOCÊ TINHA UM TRABALHO E 

_ Não adianta nada gritar Riven, Thomas nós conte o que aconteceu

Thomas congelou .. o seu pai estava falando com ele .. O SEU PAI .. mantenha a posse Thomas

Nina não conseguia se concentrar na aula, a visão, fora uma visão certo? Da Selina ao seu lado … Mais quem está em seu lado é a Mary, bom talvez ela estava nervosa demais afinal ela passou mal na hora do almoço, então tudo bem, tudo está bem, Nina nem reparou que estava “fora” até que Mary começou a sacudir ela a chamar atenção.

_ Pssiu! Nina!

_ Hm …?

_ A professora tá passando materia, você não vai copiar?

_ Hm? Sim, eu …

_ Professora minha amiga não está se sentindo muito bem eu posso levar ela até a enfermaria?

_ Que? Mary Não!

_ Quem não está se sentindo bem?

Nina viu Mary apontar para ela e naquela exato momento ela queria poder sumir, queria aprender a usar magia o suficiente para poder .. boom sumir, Nina viu a professora simplesmente parar a aula e ir até a mesa dela, para falar COM ELA … ai meu deus .. porque?

_ Valentina, certo? O que você tem?

_ Não tenho nada professora .. minha amiga que está pirando

Para piorar a situação .. a professora novamente deu voz a sua amiga

_ Nina está passando mal desde a hora do almoço, ela não quis comer nada

_ Não é verdade professora

E novamente a professora, sua tia Daphne, LHE IGNOROU

_ Pode levar a sua amiga a enfermaria, diga a enfermeira Ofelia que eu lhe dei permissão 

_ Sim professora

Antes que Nina pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa Mary simplesmente a arrastou para fora da sala, ai que vergonha, porque isso tinha que acontecer justamente hoje, Nina tentou soltar o braço que Mary segurava a se arrastar

_ Mary eu estou bem me solte

_ Não você não está, vamos

_ Eu disse para me soltar!

_ “_ Eu disse para me soltar! _

_ _ Como quiser princesa _

_ Aquela mulher havia a soltado mas agora ela estava a cair, cair em um fumaça preta sem fim” _

_ Nina? Nina fale comigo!

_ Hm? O que foi Mary?  
_ Isso, é por isso que eu estou te levando a enfermaria, você está me assustando

Nina não falou mais nada durante o caminho até a enfermaria .. ela estava se assustando consigo mesmo, o que foi aquilo? Aquela voz .. era de uma criançinha não era? .. e aquela outra voz .. parecia ser de uma adulta .. bom , isso não deve ser nada, certo?

_ Enfermeira a professora Daphne me deu permissão para que eu possa trazer a minha amiga, ela não está muito bem , você pode ajudar ela, não pode?

_ Pode me chamar de Ofelia queria, e não se preocupe tenho certeza que sua amiga vai ficar bem logo logo

Nina se viu sendo colocada em uma marca a ser examinada, o que estava de errado com ela? Estaria ela ficando louca?

_ Uma bruxa? Você tem certeza? 

_ Bom se ela sumiu no vento

_ Certo winx vamos nós separar! Tecna, Stella e Aisha você vão procurar daquele lado, eu, Flora e Musa iremos olhar desse lado, vamos meninas!

_ Thomas você vem conosco, teremos que contar para todos sobre o perigo

_ Sim .. sim senhor

Enquanto isso em Alfea, Daphne já havia terminado a sua aula e nada de suas alunas voltarem, bom Daphne sabia que a enfermeira Ofelia estaria fazendo o melhor de si, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia evitar de se preocupar com suas alunas, uma preocupação normal de todo professor certo?. Daphne estava se preparando para sair de sua sala e sabe lá, ir tirar um cochilo em seu quarto enquanto alguma coisa acontece ….Quando sua aluna, Mary, entrara correndo na sala .. parecendo bem nervosa, Daphne parou tudo o que estava fazendo para dar atenção a aluna.

_ Professora Daphne!

_ O que foi Mary? Onde está sua amiga Valentina?

_ Eu levei ela até a enfermaria ai a enfermeira disse que ela iria ter que passar a noite lá então eu saí para pegar uma coisa que ela pediu para pegar no quarto dela e quando eu voltei ela não estava mais ali

_ Ela não pode ter sumido assim, você perguntou para a enfemeira se ela tinha dado alta …?

_ Eu ….

_ Quer que eu vá com você perguntar?

_ Hm … 

Então Daphne e Mary foram até a enfermaria pedir informação sobre Nina, mas ao chegarem lá elas encontraram a porta sendo barrada pela diretora Faragonda que parecia estar segurando um rolo de pergaminho a conversar com Griselda, Mary fora a primeira a falar

_ Diretora Faragonda o que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

_ Ah Mary querida eu estava a lhe procurar

_ Eu? porque?

_ Não adianta mais mentir Magareth, você e suas amigas estão bem encrencadas.

Mary engoliu em seco

_ Do que se refere diretora?

_ Eu me refiro Magareth que a senhorita e suas amigas, estão bem encrencadas .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bom ... espero que gostem no capitulo .. e com isso eu tenho que terminar o proximo, né? XD


	4. Três lados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTÃO OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, eu não larguei a fic como eu mesma tinha pensado, do nada deu vontade de escrever e eu já tinha um rascunho bem podre do capitulo 4, eu prometo que a parte chata logo acaba, juro.  
> Então eu estava pensando que preciso dar uns avisos.  
> 1 - Eu não abandonei a fic, mas não prometo dias para postar  
> 2 - Eu prometo que vou reescrever os últimos capítulos, pois eu nunca vi que deixei passar tanto erro  
> 3 - Eu esqueci dos avisos  
> 4 - Boa leitura

_ Ei, você! Acorda!  
_ Será que ela está doente?  
_ Provavelmente deve estar morta  
_ Não diga isso Chatta!  
Nina abriu os olhos lentamente se percebendo que estava deitada no chão de uma pequena ravina em uma floresta, mas como Nina tinha parado ali? Mary não tinha levado ela para a enfermaria? Isso devia ser apenas mais um sonho, Nina pensou, então porque não aproveita-lo?   
_ Olha parece que ela está acordando!  
Nina suspirou fundo e se preparou para enfrentar esse sonho, seja lá o que seja ele parecia bem mais inofensivo do que os outros, Nina se sentou rapidamente na grama se assustando ao ver que era observada, varias pequenas fadinhas a rodeavam preocupadas. Mas o que elas queriam coma Nina?  
_ O que são vocês? – Nina começou a dizer – Quem são vocês? Onde eu estou? Como eu vim parar aqui?  
Nina viu uma das pequenas fadinhas, loira e com cara de sabichona, revirar os olhos e sussurrar para outra mini fadinha:  
_ Hey Lockette, acho que ela perdeu a memória!  
_ Sempre falando coisas obvias, não é Chatta?  
Mas confusa do que antes, Nina tentou se levantar, para poder sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas caiu sentindo uma dor forte em seu tornozelo, estranho ela não lembrava de ter se machucado, estaria isso sendo uma parte do sonho também?.  
_ Ei você está machucada – disse a mini fadinha com rosas no cabelo.  
_ Sempre falando o óbvio Amore, depois Lockette fala que sou só eu que faço isso.  
Amore ignorou Chatta e rapidamente foi até Nina, que estava tentando se levantar novamente e como susto caiu no chão seco, sentindo agora mais uma dor, mas se isso era realmente um sonho – começou a pensar Nina - porque ela tinha se machucado?  
_ Ei, você não precisar ter medo de mim, o meu nome é Amore, e essas são Lockette - a pequena fada com uma chave no cabelo se aproximou - , Chatta – a pequena fada que Nina tinha visto discutir com as outras também se aproximou -, essa é a Piff – a menor das fadinhas não se aproximou como as outras e sim simplesmente deitou em sua cabeça, Nina se sentou imediatamente mais calma, - Ei parece que Piff gostou de você!, Mas então essas são Cherie e Caramel.  
_ O que vocês são? Quero dizer vocês parecem fadas, mas são tão pequenininhas.  
_ Não somos tão pequenas assim! - se zangou Chatta.   
_ Nossa Chatta, será que você não consegue responder nem uma pergunta? – Caramel mostrou a língua – nos somos Pixies, as melhores amigas das fadas, nos nascemos de ...  
_ Não quero te interromper Caramel, mas a garota ainda está machucada.  
_ Aaahh, sim me desculpe – se calou Caramel.  
Amore foi até Nina e com apenas um toque enfaixou o tornozelo da mesma, e se afastou para se juntar ao grupinho de pequenas fadas, de pixies, que ainda observavam Nina, a mesma se sentiu envergonhada por tanta atenção desses pequenos seres e rapidamente se levantou do chão, a fazer uma reverência desajeitada.  
_ Obrigada.  
_ De nada, não é normal encontrar uma fada caída no meio da floresta, o que veio fazer aqui?  
_ Eu não sei, eu posso jurar que apenas um minuto atrás eu estava na enfermaria de Alfea.  
_ Bom aqui certamente não é a enfermaria de Alfea, mas espera que falta de educação a minha, Amore nos apresentou e ainda não sabemos quem é você, então a falta de educação é sua na verdade.  
_ Oh, me desculpem, eu me chamo Valentina mas todos me chamam de Nina  
_ Todos quem? Você estava aqui sozinha na floresta, se não fosse por nós você poderia estar morta agora, tem vários bichos qu...  
_ Bom, eu... eu   
_ Chatta! Pare de assustar ela! Talvez aquela garota que nos encontramos mais cedo seja amiga dela.  
Nina parou, tinha outra agora ali naquele mesmo lugar mais cedo? Seria Selina? Não, não podia ser isso era somente parte do sonho também.  
_ Desculpa interromper vocês, mas de que menina vocês estão falando?  
_ Viu, ela nem sabe quem é.  
_ Shh Chatta.  
_ É uma menina com cabelos longos pretos e os olhos bem verdes, ela parecia perdida na floresta também, mas assim que viu as plantas ao redor ela pareceu se localizar, você não conhece alguém assim em Alfea?  
_ Não, eu sinto muito, minhas aulas começaram a poucos dias e eu não sei de muita coisa, até agora só tive 2 aulas e sempre ando com a minha amiga Mary – Ah Mary! O que será que tinha acontecido com ela? – Vocês a viram? É uma menina com os cabelos bem azuis em tranças.  
_ Não, nos não vimos ninguém e ... aiii me larga Chatta!  
_ Você já pensou em o que devemos fazer com ela? Esta muito tarde para irmos ver as winx em Alfea e muito cedo para que tenhamos que voltar para casa, não podemos deixar ela aqui?  
Mas Nina já tinha parado de escutar, lhe irritava que sabia tão pouco sobre as coisas que estão acontecendo e que já aconteceram, e quem diabos eram as winx? Porque ninguém poderia explicar para ela? Bom, talvez essas fadinhas tenham paciência com ela.  
_ Com licença, mas quem são as winx?  
Assim que Nina fez a pergunta rapidamente já se arrependeu, aquelas pequenas fadinhas pareciam que tinham levado um balde de água fria, porque tudo que Nina falava tinha a mesma reação? – Se emburrou Nina.  
_ Foi só uma pergunta, vocês não precisam responder se não quise...  
_ COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUEM SÃO AS WINX? –gritou Chatta - Elas formam um grupo de seis garotas muito bonitas, especial a Flora você com certeza vai adorar ela! O cabelo dela é realmente...  
_ Chatta!  
_ Certo, certo, então como eu estava dizendo, como eu posso explicar isso para alguém que não faz a menor idéia de quem são as winx, bom elas são um grupo de garotas, um grupo de seis garotas – Você sabe o que é um grupo né?  
_ Chatta!  
_ Foi só uma pergunta! Então as winx são um grupo de garotas já formada em Alfea, a uns dois anos atrás, na verdade eu não sei se elas estão formadas ou não, eu não sei se elas chegaram a terminar a formatura delas, elas são muito ocupadas para essa coisa de escola.. e  
_ Chatta! Chega, pode deixar que eu consigo explicar melhor.  
_ De jeito nenhum! Eu consigo! Então elas formam um grupo de fadas bem famoso e forte de todo universo mágico e, e como assim você não sabe quem são elas?  
Nina simplesmente deu de ombros, porque era tão importante ela saber quem são as winx? Porque todo mundo parece idolatram elas? Elas parecem apenas umas fadas que querem aparecer.  
_ Eu não sei, só nunca ouvi falar delas.  
_ Impossível elas são as melhores fadas de Magix, todo mundo conhece elas!  
_ Bom então eu não sou todo mundo!  
_ Meninas! Meninas! Vocês não vão brigar né?  
_ Meninas já é de noite e Nina parece estar sozinha aqui, não seria melhor nos levamos ela até a nossa aldeia e pedir ajuda para a Ninfea?  
_ Ninfea já disse que não quer estranhos estranho na aldeia, já basta o que aconteceu mais cedo.  
_ Então vamos deixar ela sozinha na floresta, DE NOITE? Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, já sabe o que as winx vão nos dizer.  
_ Ah... Eu não quero que a Bloom fique triste comigo.  
_ Então esta certo, vamos levar ela para Alfea!  
_ Mas já e a outra garota? Ela deve estar perdida por ai e..  
_ Nós iremos achar ela no caminho, eu tenho certeza, agora vamos!  
Enquanto isso em Alfea, Mary tinha sido levada para a sala da diretora, sem nem ter direito a dizer uma palavra, ela sabia que ter mentindo não iria a ajudar em nada, mas agora ela não tinha tempo para esperar o provável castigo que aquilo iria se seguir, só conseguia pensar em Nina, como a menina simplesmente sumiu? Mary tinha certeza de ter deixado Nina sã e salva na enfermaria, e se agora Nina estivesse machucada? Ou pior, se estiver perdida em algum canto de Alfea?  
_ Diretora, eu preciso...  
_ Nos contar a verdade. – Faragonda parou de frente a porta já aberta da diretoria – Vamos entre.  
Sem dizer mais nada Mary entrou na sala da diretora, e se encantou com o que viu, por mais sombrio que aquela sala poderia significar para ela agora, a grande janela que dava lugar a um lindo céu estrelado lhe chamava atenção. Mary não conseguia ver, mas podia sentir que todos já estavam na sala e estavam a encarado, a esperar por respostas, se sentindo um pouco idiota por ter ficado encarando a janela com todos ali, Mary baixou os olhos, literalmente esperando para a sua sentença.  
_ Então senhorita Mary. –Mary levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar da diretora em si-. Poderia nos dizer quem a senhorita realmente é?  
_ Eu não entendo a sua pergunta diretora, o meu nome realmente é Mary.  
_ Sem gracinhas senhorita!  
_ Deixa ela Griselda, eu devo ter formulado a pergunta errada, Mary nos gostaríamos de saber o porquê que a senhorita mentiu para nos, o seu nome não esta nos registros da escola desse ano.  
_ Tenho certeza que deve ser apenas um problema com os registros, diretora Faragonda, se eu não estivesse nos registros como poderia estar estudando em Alfea?  
_ Você poderia apenas ser uma bruxa que esta se passando por fada para roubar alguma informação para torre nuvem  
_ Griselda você só esta inventando coisas, a passagem de torre nuvem até Alfea já foi fechada há anos atrás.   
_ Diretora Faragonda desculpe interromper a senhora, mas enquanto você e a supervisora Griselda discutem, minha amiga pode ter perdida em algum canto da escola.  
_ Ah sim, sim, Valentina não é? Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, recebi uma mensagem das pixies agora pouco dizendo que estão com Valentina e que estão trazendo ela de volta para Alfea.  
_ Nina com as pixies? Esse é o problema diretora, eu posso jurar que deixei Nina na enfermaria, não há como ela simplesmente ter saído na floresta e encontrado as pixies, tenho certeza que ela nem sabe que são pixies.  
Mary não estava tentando enrolar como provavelmente eles estavam pensamentos, ela realmente estava preocupada com o bem estar de Nina, imaginar a garota sozinha sendo acompanhada pelas pixies lhe deixava nervosa, Nina devia estar bem assustada, nunca vira uma pixie antes na vida, praticamente nunca realmente saiu de Eraklyon em toda sua vida, Mary temia no que as pixies estavam fazendo com sua amiga agora, Nina era muito ingênua, provavelmente acreditou em todo que as pixies disseram não que Mary não confiava que as pixies estavam bem com a sua amiga e sim que algo ou alguma coisa pudesse interferir no caminho deles para Alfea, mas antes que pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, sua professora Daphne se, pois a falar.  
_ Mary, o que a diretora quer dizer é que agora que você já sabe que a sua amiga esta bem, será que poderia nos dizer que confusão toda é essa que vocês duas se meteram?  
_ Confusão? Minha amiga só passou mal e eu a levei para a enfermaria.  
_ E de repente ela some e aparece perto da aldeia das pixies, nada confuso isso.  
_ Eu não sei como ela foi parar lá, eu nem sei como que ela saiu da enfermaria.  
_ Não esta mentindo para nos, esta moçinha?  
_ Professora Daphne pode confirmar que assim que eu vi que Nina não estava mais na enfermaria eu corri para pedir ajuda  
_ É verdade diretora, eu encontrei com ela no corredor fora da sala de aula.  
_ Certo, então você pode até não ter ajudado a sua amiga a tentar invadir a aldeia das pixies, o que moçinha já é uma punição sujeita a expulsão.   
_ Eu tenho certeza que a minha prima não estava tentando invadir nada!  
_ Sua prima? Valentina é a sua prima?  
_ Sim, sim senhora, não de sangue, tipo a mãe dela não é irmã da minha mãe, mas as duas se consideram irmãs, então Nina é como uma prima pra mim.  
_Quem é a sua mãe senhorita Mary?  
_ Não entendo porque isso seria importante diretora  
_ Se não é importante porque você não simplesmente responde?  
_ Certo hm, minha mãe se chama Tecna, ela é de Zenith, e..  
_ Tecna, como winx Tecna?  
_ Não acho que Tecna seja um nome tão comum assim sabe  
A sala ficou em silencio e Mary se perguntou se iria conseguir sair correndo a tempo do interrogatório voltar, a resposta foi até rápida, ela mal tinha conseguido se virar na sala quando diretora Faragonda voltou a falar:   
_ Você não é desse tempo  
Mary deu de ombros, porque aquilo era realmente importante e afinal isso já não era obvio a esse ponto? Mary não gostava dos olhares de Daphne e Griselda para ela, então ela evitou o olhar de ambas ao responder.  
_ Não vou mentir que não sou  
_ Eu sabia! Então eu estava certa! Você é uma espiã que..  
_ Por favor, Griselda deixe a menina falar.  
Griselda se calou, mas Mary podia jurar que seus olhos não pararam de lhe fuzilar a todo o momento, porque Griselda a odiava? Ah sim, ela odiava todos.  
_ Então porque esta aqui Mary?  
_ Bom, é meio complicado, nem eu sei direito como explicar, não podemos esperar até que Nina..  
_ Tente explicar, tenho certeza que iremos entender.  
Mary desviou o olhar para a janela novamente, a noite estrelada lhe fazia sentir mais calma, ela nunca pensava que estaria na diretoria no tempo que sua mãe ainda era estudante, bom não faria mais sentindo ficar calada, talvez aquelas pessoas, tirando Griselda, poderiam ajuda a descobrir por que diabos ela estava ali, e o tinha acontecido com suas outras primas e primos, Mary tinha um pequeno conhecimento que Jasmine também estava em Alfea, e quem sabe Nina tivesse se encontrado com Jasmine, esse pensamento fez Mary se sentir mais calma, Nina era muito inocente, mas Jasmine certamente saberia como ajudar, bom, agora era a hora dela de ser ajudada.  
_ Bom, certo então, tudo começou quando eu...  
Enquanto isso Thomas se mantinha em silêncio, enquanto ajudava o seu pai, o especialista Sky que até então não sabia que era o seu pai, a embarcar as winx em segurança na nave, winx que agora não tinham mais os seus poderes, bom, sua mãe Bloom ainda tinha seus poderes, provavelmente pela chama de dragão que a manteve intacta, mas ela ainda se sentia fraca, Thomas viu seu pai cuidando de sua mãe, enquanto a mesma não parava de repetir que estava bem e que o problema não era esse, Thomas não conseguia reconhecer seus pais ali, tipo ele sabia que aquilo tempo era possivelmente muitos anos de ele sequer ter nascido, sua mãe parecia muito mais nova, não que sua mãe era velha, mas ele já estava tão acostumado a ver sua mãe só com vestidos e a coroa real de Eraklyon, era estranho ver ela ali, como uma fada, como uma adulta normal, Thomas conseguia ver o amor entre seus futuros pais, o jeito que eles se olhavam e o jeito que Sky parecia não querer sair de perto da Bloom desde que eles subiram na nave. Será que seus tios são assim também? Thomas passou uma boa parte de sua infância em Domino, brincando e correndo de seus avos, tios e tias, mas ele nunca esteve presente para ver como era a família real, como seus tios funcionam em volta um do outro, talvez eles nem se conheçam agora, Thomas viu que seu tio Thoren não estava na nave, seu pai ainda deve estar brigado com ele, engraçado que seus pais se pareciam tão amigáveis no pseudo futuro, eles agora estavam indo para Alfea, para alertar sobre o que aconteceu na escola de Linphea, para contar sobre aquela senhora, aquela velha que todos achavam que era uma bruxa, afinal quem aparecia e sumiria assim que fosse vista? Uma espiã, como Riven ficava a repetir;   
_ Eu sabia que tinha alguém nos observando, eu podia sentir isso, se Thomas pelo menos tivesse ao menos ficado de guarda.  
_ Riven não é hora de arrumar briga, tenho certeza que mesmo se Thomas estivesse de guarda aquela bruxa iria estar lá, ela foi muito rápida, nunca conseguiremos pega-la se continuarmos brigando.  
_Estaremos em Alfea em menos de um minuto, vocês estão bem winx? – disse Timmy olhando para trás enquanto verificava a direção.  
_ Estaremos bem quando soubemos o que diabos aconteceu – começou a resmungar Stella – Agora estamos aqui, inútil e sem poderes, de novo a estaca zero.  
_ Sirenix não devia ter sido tirado assim tão fácil, depois de todo o custo que tivemos para conseguir. – começou a dizer Musa  
_ O que faremos agora Bloom? Sem poderes não podemos ajudar o povo em Linphea, nos simplesmente o deixamos para trás. – disse Flora  
_ Com certeza Daphne saberá como explicar.   
_ E se ela não souber o que vamos fazer?  
_ Vamos arrumar um jeito, nós sempre conseguimos achar um jeito.  
_ Você ainda tem o seu poder Bloom, você ainda pode ajudar eles  
_ Eu não vou deixar vocês sozinhas, tenho certeza que vamos conseguir ajudar Linphea e recuperar o nosso poder.  
_ Você é tão otimista Bloom  
_ Ei Thomas, você pode vir aqui por um segundo?  
Thomas foi até Helia que o havia chamado, se sentado no banco de frente a um outro painel com mais controles.  
_ Não se preocupe com Riven, ele é chato com todo mundo.  
_ Ele tem razão, se eu tivesse feito o meu trabalho eu poderia ter ajudado e ...  
_ O que aconteceu já aconteceu e não há nada que podemos fazer se não simplesmente continuar, não pense mais nisso, certo?  
Thomas ficou calado pelo resto da viagem, começava a se preocupar com suas irmãs, já fazia um tempo que não tinha noticia, pois queria ajudar os especialistas, queria ficar ao lado de seu pai, mesmo que o mesmo nem soubesse da sua existência, mas agora eles estavam indo para Alfea, ao menos os especialistas e as winx estavam indo, seu tio Timmy provavelmente iria ficar para trás para deixar a nave em fonte rubra, então Thomas só podia esperar que ao chegassem a Alfea, pela manhã do dia seguinte ele pudesse ver suas irmãs e por assim ver o que elas estão aprontados, ah e Riena também, ela ainda era a sua prima, Thomas só esperava que tudo estivesse bem em Alfea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capitulo 5 ainda nem existe, mas eu já estou de olho em apressar ele, porque finalmente FINALMENTE vai acontecer alguma coisa, ah eu amo parar na melhor parte, bjss e até quem sabe semana que vem.


End file.
